Bloody Land
by CRMLDNSN
Summary: Everyone's mad here. 'Here' is a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, a world where Hibari and Reborn managed to enter. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds. 27R, 2718; 27All; Seme!27; Kind of dark
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone's mad here. In a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, Hibari and Reborn managed to enter it. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds.

Warning: Stuff you might not want to imagine, traces of Seme!Tsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. All works go to their rightful owners.

**:X:X:**

**¤Bloody Land¤**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Reborn seriously didn't know what happened. But, it seems as though he does.

Happily back in his adult body, he was sipping a cup of his morning espresso. Tsuna was still his student, of course. He still lived in the Sawada residence and told Nana that Reborn was to be replaced with his cousin, who coincidentally has the same name.

Nana, being Nana, happily invited him in and to treat it as his home. After getting used to his adult body once again (for he has not used it for a long time), he noticed more things around him.

Most especially his student's life.

Yes. When Reborn was an infant, of course he would stalk Tsuna to school to keep him under surveillance. But now, he started to grow feelings for the boy. It made him feel something inside his chest, something he never felt for any other woman he ever had.

Reborn concluded that it was the boy's innocence. It was bouncing off of him like a mirror reflecting light. It made people get drawn to him whether they liked it or not. Reborn was even surprised that most of his fellow Arcobaleno members even took a liking to the boy.

He also noticed the other's acts around Tsuna.

The Varia would still be as bloodthirsty, but they treated Tsuna as a child, even if he was going to be their boss. Every time Tsuna would visit the Varia's base, he would get showered with attention, most especially from Belphegor and Lussuria. Fran would act like a normal twelve-year-old kid around him even.

The Kokuyo gang would even _play_ with him. Reborn was more or less surprised by the fact (though he hid it very well) and even followed Tsuna as he went to go to Kokuyo land to drop off some food for Chrome, Ken and Chikusa.

Chikusa would offer Tsuna some lessons in using the yoyo, Ken would throw him a frisbee and ask, _ask_, him to throw it. Chrome would then invite him to join them for dinner, although Tsuna would decline saying that the food was just for them and playfully pat Chrome on the head. Chrome would blush afterwards.

Hibari Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya! Reborn would think. That carnivorous prefect had a soft spot for the little _herbivore_. Reborn would catch Hibari taking time to greet Tsuna in the morning or even biting him to death less painfully.

For Mukuro, even he developed a soft spot for the little animal. He wasn't as smug or cocky around Tsuna that much anymore. His infamous smirks have been lessening around Tsuna and are turning into sincere and true _smiles_. That was hard to do.

Reborn smiled. His student really was growing up. If he kept this up, he might even have the whole Mafia world at his mercy without he, himself, noticing it.

He thought that, in every parallel universe, Tsuna had innocence that radiates around him. Something that would never stray from Tsuna's path.

"I heard that you tuned it again?" Reborn said to the inventors in front of him. They were currently in Tsuna's room; Shoichi, Spanner, and Giannini showed Reborn the newly modified bazooka that was currently on Tsuna's desk.

"Yes," Shoichi said. "We wanted to experiment on it and make the time periods last longer. We fortunately succeeded in that part," he gulped silently. "It's in the future, although only in a single parallel universe."

Spanner nodded. "We actually worked on this for a year, and so far the universe we've been transported to was the same parallel universe. So, we really need to fix that mistake."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at him. "You tested it out?" Spanner took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Yes," he said. "About four months ago, me and Shoichi were the test subjects. We even repeated three times to see if it transported us to other universes other than that one."

"And?" Reborn said patiently. "We tried three times, though it was the same universe as the first one." Giannini entered the conversation. "Uh, well, the time period has been extended to," he looked at Reborn hesitantly. "One month."

Reborn looked at Spanner and Shoichi. "What started this?" he looked at Shoichi, who cowered under his gaze. "W-Well, I wanted to find out if I could modify the bazooka's time period for longer. The two just helped me. Byakuran-sama encouraged me," Shoichi remembered Byakuran with his grin telling him that he can do it.

"A-And I-I tried," he finished. Reborn glanced at the newly modified bazooka. "Get me Hibari," he barked. Shoichi raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I want to see what you two saw," he simply said. Giannini rushed out of the room to get Hibari Kyoya. Although he was going to need help. To be honest, he doesn't exactly know why Reborn would want to see Hibari, though it was probably for a good reason.

"Reborn-san, I-I don't think you should," Shoichi warned him. "Oh? And why not?" Shoichi gulped as he looked at Spanner, who now finished a lollipop and was now unwrapping a second. "We saw...things."

Reborn once again raised an eyebrow at that. "What things?" he asked. The two inventors looked at each other for a moment before saying, "Do you really want to test it?"

Reborn stiffly nodded. That was what he wanted to say in the first place, why can't they just let him be? He was the world's greatest hitman, for goodness sake! He could kill a person without even breaking a sweat. What was so wrong in that parallel universe that got them so worked up?

The door slammed open, revealing a very terrified Giannini with Hibari just behind him, glaring sharp and painful daggers at the inventor's back.

"R-Reborn-san," he said. "I got him like you said." He immediately froze when he saw Reborn staring at him. He shifted from his spot until he decided to move to where Shoichi and Spanner were standing.

"Infant." Hibari broke the silence first. After knowing that Reborn was actually an adult, just in the form of an infant, Hibari never really stopped calling him 'Infant' or 'Baby.' Reborn thought that 'Reborn' would have been fine, but Hibari was apparently used to what he calls Reborn. Habits die hard.

Hibari took out his tonfas, ready to attack Reborn. Reborn simply put his hand up. "I didn't call you to fight, Hibari." Hibari slowly lowered his tonfas, although he still had the scowl on his face that was always there.

"And why exactly did you call me?" Hibari crossed his arms. Reborn just smirked and motioned to Giannini, who jumped back in surprise before getting the message and took the bazooka from the desk.

"We're going to a certain place," Reborn simply said as Hibari raised an eyebrow at him. "Which place?"

He patted the bazooka. "A parallel universe." Hibari stared at the bazooka warily. "And why me?" Reborn smirked at the skylark.

"Scared of a small journey?" Hibari scowled at him. "Of course not," he scoffed. "How long exactly?" Reborn smiled. Hibari was playing right into his hand. "A month."

Hibari glared. He didn't like his pride being taken, and Reborn knew just how. He couldn't decline, not just because of pride, but because of interest. What will a parallel universe show him exactly? He wanted to know what everyone was in the other worlds.

Well, you can't exactly blame them. You would agree, too. I mean, a chance inseeing a parallel universe and staying for a month. That has got to be exciting, right?

"Are you guys sure?" Spanner asked as he finished his second lollipop and opened a third. "Of course," Reborn said sternly. "We're interested."

"We barely managed to survive without him..." Reborn heard Shoichi mutter. "Who?" Shoichi looked alarmed. "N-No! It's n-no one!" Reborn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well," Spanner sighed. "He's someone we met in the parallel universe." Reborn's eyebrows furrowed before nodding. He then took hold of the bazooka as he aimed for himself. He pulled the trigger as he disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

Giannini grabbed the bazooka in his shaking hands and aimed it for Hibari. "Ready, Hibari-san?" Hibari merely nodded in reply as he was engulfed in pink smoke.

Hibari found himself engulfed in smoke not a moment too soon. He stiffened his legs, though he was surprised that he couldn't find ground. The smoke cleared, revealing Reborn with his arms and legs crossed as he floated through black and empty space.

"Where are we?" Hibari's question was echoed by the empty space. Reborn looked around the empty void as he shrugged after wards.

Hibari scowled as he crossed his legs and floated around the dark. But then, from a fair distance, he could see light. Reborn seemed to notice this as he stared at where Hibari stared. They both stared at each other before heading to the source of light.

As they got closer, they both realized that it was just a white door. Reborn turned the knob of the door as bright light enveloped them as they stepped inside the door.

They stood there confused.

_This_ was what Spanner and Shoichi were fretting about? They don't see anything frightening about a small little town.

Yes, right in front of them was a town.

A little one, but a town nonetheless. There were cute village houses with green grass laid in front of it. Many flowers, too. There were families, elders, children, and animals. Animals that included dogs and cats, maybe some horses galloping about.

One of the elders spotted them. "Oh my! You must be new here," the woman said. "I haven't seen you two before." She examined the two of them before smiling.

"Say, gentlemen, do you two have a place to stay? You two look lost." They shook their heads in reply as the woman pinched their cheeks. "Well, you're more than welcome in my house."

She grabbed bags that was apparently behind her. "Well? Come along now!" Reborn and Hibari just followed the woman.

As they entered her house, two children suddenly appeared on the doorstep. "Grandma! We-" one of them, a little girl with blue eyes and brown hair stopped abruptly as she saw the two men tower on her.

"Anna, Benny, be nice to visitors," the woman said as she entered the living room. "Yes, grandma," the little girl, Anna, said.

"Hello, mister," she said to Reborn and Hibari as she bowed to them. The boy next to her, Benny, followed her actions.

Reborn smiled at them as Hibari just nodded. The little girl pouted but entered the house afterwards. She led them to their living room. It had a small coffee table in the middle of the room with a few chairs around it. On the table was tea, coffee (Reborn smelled espresso), and biscuits and crackers. There were also small teacups placed right next to the teapot holding the tea and coffee.

"Please have a snack," the woman said smiling. The kids took one or two pieces of crackers as the woman poured tea in the teacups.

Hibari stared at Reborn for a moment before hesitantly eating one of the biscuits. It was sweet, and it blended with the tea very well. No wonder people ate tea with these little crackers.

"Excuse me," Reborn cleared his throat. "But...where are we?" The woman perked up. Her eyes glinted, as if amused at Reborn's words. She ended up chuckling.

"Oh my," the woman laughed. "You don't know where you are, dearies?" Reborn and Hibari both shook their heads. "You're in Italy!"

Hibari's eyes widened, and so did Reborn's. They were in Italy? Reborn shook his head mentally. Impossible. Italy wasn't a small town or a village. Italy was big, and compared to this town, it was a continent.

"But, isn't Italy..." Reborn trailed off for a moment. "Bigger?" The woman perked up once again. She laughed. "Of course!" she said. "We have a lot of neighboring towns here, you know." She sipped on her tea.

"Oh," was the only thing Reborn said before drinking his coffee. Silence engulfed the room and only the sounds of sips and nibbles were heard. Hibari seemed to really like crackers as he finished half a tray.

"Excuse me," Hibari said out of nowhere. "But, what is that?" he pointed outside of the window.

Reborn raised his eyebrow as he squinted his eyes to see through the window. There. There was a hill. A dark hill compared to the brightness of the village.

It looked horrendous, to say the least. The grass in front were mostly dead, the gate was black with some of the ends twisting. Inside, Reborn could see a mansion, no, _mansions_. But he couldn't see beyond that.

"That's Wonderland," Benny said as he sipped on his tea. "Wonderland?" Reborn and Hibari said in unison. Benny nodded. "We've never been there," he nibbled on his biscuit. "The gatekeepers keep everyone out."

"But we could see some of them walking around town sometimes," Anna said as she sat next to the two. "They're all so handsome, and the girls are so cute!" she squealed in thought.

Hibari and Reborn shared a brief glance before turning back to the girl. "What exactly is Wonderland?" the two children shrugged.

"Like we said, the gatekeepers keep everyone out. We're not allowed to enter unless you're invited by the Hatter," Reborn nodded as he sipped his coffee. Who knew that a fictional book could become a parallel universe, he thought to himself as he thought of the fictional literature, Alice in Wonderland.

He put the teacup down as he stood up and bowed to them. "I'm sorry, but we really must go." He shot Hibari a look as the other stood up and bowed as well.

"Oh my," laughed the old woman. "Please do come again, Reborn." Said person paused. "How did...?" "Why, you're very known here, of course! You usually accompany the Hatter at times."

"I..." he stopped, not knowing what to say. He froze again for a moment before bowing once again. "Farewell, then, miss...?" "Call me Yume!" "Miss Yume, then."

"Goodbye to you, too, your majesty," she said to Hibari. Hibari looked at her with obvious surprise before deciding to finally bow. "Be careful of the guards, though." And that was the last thing Yume said before Reborn and Hibari headed to the hill.

The town's sky was bright and blue, some clouds here and there, but the sun was shining brightly. When they both reached the hill, they were surprised to find that the sky above it was blood red. There were a number of organs scattered around the front of the gate. The gate itself was splattered with blood.

Of course, the two didn't really care. What made them care were the guards. They were once again skeptical. _These_ were the feared guards that would never let anyone beyond the gates on their watch? It was impossible to believe.

The guards were Kyoko and Haru. They were both in their adult forms. Well, of course they were, Hibari and Reborn were transported to the future. Hibari and Reborn took some time to observe the two girls.

They were chattering like they usually did in their original world. Both of them were wearing matching dresses and hats. It was in a dark blue color that puffed up just above their knees. It had a light blue leather belt right around their waists and the sleeves were rolled to the elbows. It had a collar that was clasped by a golden chain.

Their hats were like a policeman's hat, though it had a bow on top and a strap held it in place. They wore brown boots that were strapped around just below their knees. They both had metal cuffs linked around their wrists, left on Kyoko's and right on Haru's. They were both laughing with one another until the two of them noticed Hibari and Reborn walking towards the gate.

"Kyoko-chan, I don't think that those are really Reborn and Hibari," Haru whispered to her friend as Reborn and Hibari was nearing the gates. Kyoko nodded in agreement.

Reborn was just about to open the gate until Kyoko and Haru went in front of him, covering the lock of the gate. "Sorry, trespassers aren't allowed," they said in unison.

Reborn frowned, as did Hibari. "Get out of the way, herbivores," he growled. Kyoko and Haru didn't budge. "You two aren't the Reborn and Hibari in this world," Kyoko said.

"So you aren't allowed," Haru said as she crossed her arms and stomped her feet. Reborn sighed, it seems like they won't get out of their way.

"Let us pass," Reborn said as he put his left hand in his jacket's pocket. But Kyoko and Haru just frowned at them, saying that they weren't invited so therefore are trespassers.

"I don't want to harm you girls..." he mumbled under his breath. "Just let us through," he said as Leon, who was on his fedora hat, climbed to his wrists. Kyoko and Haru still wouldn't budge even as the threat appeared before them.

Hibari already took out his tonfas as Leon turned into a pistol. Both were already glaring at the two girls' stubbornness, the Kyoko and Haru from their world weren't as stubborn as this!

"No," Haru huffed. "You're only allowed if Tsuna-kun invited you." Reborn furrowed his eyebrows. What did his student have to do with this?

"You two are getting my nerves," Reborn said as he aimed the pistol at them. If you kill a person from a parallel universe, the original person from your universe won't be affected, Reborn thought as he shot the two of them.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

Hibari and Reborn had surprised looks on their faces. The bullet that _Reborn_ shot was _deflected_. Now, there stood Haru and Kyoko with a pole-axe each held tightly in their arms.

Their expressions weren't very happy, they were scowling at the two of them. "_We told you,_" Kyoko growled. "_You aren't ALLOWED_!" Haru finished as the two of them changed in appearance.

Curly but sharp horns appeared in the sides of their heads, every part of their eyeballs turned yellow as their skin turned pink. Their teeth turned sharp as a dark pink tail appeared on their backs.

They both threw their pole-axe at Reborn and Hibari, who both dodged as they lunged at the two girls. The pole-axes came flying right back at them as they once again dodged it with minimal effort. The tails behind Kyoko and Haru whipped violently.

They growled as they lunged at the two trespassers. Leon turned into a rifle and Reborn shot which grazed Haru's cheek. Haru let out an annoyed growl as she slashed her pole-axe at Reborn, who barely managed to dodged it.

_What the hell?_ He glanced at Hibari. He also seems to have a hard time with Kyoko. Kyoko was slashing at him violently and Reborn could already see some cuts on the prefect's thighs.

Reborn was caught off guard as Haru pounced on him. She was strong, already pinning Reborn down as her tail wrapped around the long handle of the pole-axe. Reborn struggled to get free as Haru's tail raised the blade of the pole-axe. Reborn thought he was done for sure until a voice stopped the two girls from making a bloodbath.

"Kyoko, Haru, stop that. They're guests."

**:X:X:**

**A/N: So, here's my version of Katekyo Hitman with an Alice in Wonderland theme. It's a good prompt, though there are a lot of authors that don't really meet up with my expectations. So, I thought, why not make my own? And I always like gore and blood anyway.**

**So, how was Haru and Kyoko as guards? In this world, the characters are vicious and deadly, but Reborn and Hibari don't know that. I just thought that it's really nice having the two most powerful characters in a certain story/anime/book/etc. would get scared or frightened.**

**Kyoko and Haru's species are actually unknown and made up in my mind, unless that it is coincidentally something that I don't know what its name is. Most of the creatures here would either be made up or be a simple animal, just in a twisted way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Everyone's mad here. In a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, Hibari and Reborn managed to enter it. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds.

Warning: Stuff you might not want to imagine, traces of Seme!Tsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. All works go to their rightful owners.

**:X:X:**

**¤Bloody Land¤**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

"Kyoko, Haru, stop that. They're guests."

With that said, Haru loosened her hold on Reborn and stood up. Kyoko stopped trying to slice Hibari into human sushi. The two of them stood in front of the man as they turned back to normal.

The horns on their heads shrank until they were gone, their skin turned back to it's original tone, their eyes turned back to its color, the sharp fangs gone and the tails disappeared.

Hibari stood emotionless as he crossed his arms. He could see Reborn standing up, and though his feet wobbled, he managed to hide it effectively.

The man was standing beyond the gate as Kyoko and Haru bowed to him. The man was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

His hair was much shorter and shaggier. His height was already an inch taller than Reborn. He wore a gray collared shirt with a black jacket covering most of it. His hands were covered by white gloves. He was wearing black slacks partnered with black leather shoes.

A corsage in the form of a white rose was pinned on the left side of his chest. He wore a white top-hat with a black silk band tied around it. It had black roses decorating it with a few ornaments like gold and silver chains hanging from it. There was also a black and shiny watch on his right wrist.

Tsuna looked...grown up. There was absolutely no traces of baby fat on him, his eyes were narrow and sharp. He had a roman numeral 'X' marked on the right side of his cheek. If you would look closely, the Vongola Sky ring Version X was on his right middle and pinky finger.

"Kyoko, Haru, please open the gate," he said to the two girls. The gate had two locks. Haru and Kyoko brought out two metal keys, one had a sheen of black while the other was a sheen of white. They put each key on each lock as they turned the key at the same time.

The gates creaked for a moment before slowly moving inch by inch. Tsuna stepped back before the gates hit him. Kyoko and Haru stepped away to let the two pass. Their pole-axes still shined, as if threatening Reborn and Hibari.

Hibari limped slightly towards the gate until he managed to get used to the pain. He still couldn't believe it though. He got bruised and injured because of a simple girl. Even if the little girl was twenty-four years old, he still faced much more dangerous men in his life.

He felt weak. It was like there was a huge power gap between his and Kyoko's. So, did that mean that the him from this world would be more destructive and powerful? He pondered on the thought.

"Close the gates, don't let anyone else in." Kyoko and Haru locked the gate as they giggled. "Yes, Tsuna-kun." They both smiled brightly at him before they chattered with one another once again.

Tsuna turned his heel. "Follow me," he said as he strolled forwards. Reborn and Hibari, not wanting to have another near-death experience (which they never experienced until now) just followed him without a word.

As they walked, Reborn saw a mansion not very far ahead. He guessed that that's where they'll be staying for the month unless their other selves lived somewhere else. Hibari, on the other hand, observed his surroundings for a moment.

A weird place indeed. The road was glass, seems unbreakable though, and a river could be seen underneath it. Everywhere, there were many strange plants. Venus Flytraps, they weren't out of the norm but what they ate made Hibari wrinkle his nose.

Around the Venus Flytraps were carcass, bones, and body parts. There were different varieties of mushrooms around them, too. Most of which were what neither Hibari nor Reborn knew. There were other types of plants everywhere.

There were a few trees, though they looked dead and rotten. The vines were weak and could be easily broken. Dead leaves and fruits were scattered around the trees.

Hibari touched the dead tree for a moment and noticed that it moved for a bit. Hibari flinched as he drew his hand back. The tree developed a three holes that were formed to look like a face. The tree moaned and groaned as its vines whipped at Hibari.

The other trees followed and they all swayed, moaned and groaned. Tsuna sighed. "Really, these trees are just being plain annoying," he muttered. He just walked as if someone just destroyed his homework and he had to do it again. Reborn and Hibari followed suit.

After a while, the trees stopped groaning as the holes on them disappeared and they looked like dead trees once again. There were, of course, much more frightening and twisted species and varieties of...things that neither Hibari nor Reborn could see the logic of.

For example, they met a mosquito the size of a school bag. Tsuna told them to be careful or else it will suck you dry. Another was a worms with a dozen or so eyes on its body, and they could be seen. Worms don't have eyes. "Of course they don't," Tsuna said as they reached the mansion. "This is Wonderland." He said the last statement as though it was the answer to every weird question (which it apparently did).

But, there were also some beauties found. Like some multicolored flowers on the ground or on the trees. There were butterflies with wings a clash of black and white, red and orange, purple and blue, almost any pair of colors actually.

They stood in front of the mansion's gate not too long afterwards. Tsuna took out a golden key as he unlocked the gate. Once the three of them stepped inside. The ground wasn't glass anymore and was actually earth and soil.

It cracked and the three fell into darkness.

It took Hibari a full minute to realize that they were just illusions. Tsuna saw through his stoic look as he grabbed his hat (which flew upwards as they fell) and smirked. "Mukuro, it didn't work," he said.

A split second later, the ground was back to normal as they heard a faint chuckle. A red eye with the kanji of six appeared out of nowhere in front of Tsuna. "You should stop scaring guests," he said as he walked towards the mansion's doors.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro chuckled. "It won't be very fun, now will it, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna just smiled in response.

Mukuro materialized right in front of Reborn and Hibari. Mukuro was the same as ever, the blue pineapple-shaped hair, heterochromatic eyes, and the smug smirk that he was rarely seen without.

What surprised the duo was that Mukuro had cat ears and six tails. His right cat ear was blue while his left was red, the same color and place as his eyes. His tails were blue, though they were darker than his right cat ear. Mukuro was floating right in front of them with his trident in his arms.

His ears were pierced almost everywhere. He wore a navy blue jacket with navy blue pants. They had silver and gold chains hanging from it and one of his cat tails flickered as they stared. His outfit looked similar to Daemon Spade's. Underneath the jacket was a plain white shirt. Tsuna pet him.

Tsuna _pet_ Mukuro. And Mukuro purred and leaned in to his touch. It was a dreaded scene that neither Reborn nor Hibari could ever imagine. His tails simultaneously wagged behind him.

"Did he just...?" "I think he did."

Behind them, Tsuna laughed in amusement. He waved it off saying that it was normal to pet cats. When they entered the mansion, Hibari and Reborn couldn't help but gape in awe at the interior design of the mansion.

A red silk carpet was laid right in front of them, leading to a long rectangular table filled with sweets and other delicacies. There were four doorways; two in the bottom, two led by a staircase. The staircase was grand, diamonds adorning the staircase's railings. What laid in front of it was a red carpet with golden thread embroidering the carpet with patterns you just can't understand.

The two doorways in the bottom were very...weird. When Hibari glanced through the left doorway, he was surprised to see that the floor turned spiral after a meter. Its floor design was much like a black and red checkerboard design. The design of the right was much like the other, though its floorboards were tilted and threatened to drop you any moment since it rocked back and forth, never once stopping its motion.

Hibari could see doors on the ceiling, too. Although he thought that maybe it was just a few windows, he couldn't help but want to discover what was hidden beneath it. As Tsuna let them in, they couldn't help but feel the urge to turn into five-year-olds and discover more of the mansion. But, of course, being older than five years old means that they kept their cool and calm demeanor. In the center of the ceiling was a diamond studded chandelier.

"Please sit down," Tsuna said as he sat down on the head of the rectangular table. He gestured for the two seats that were the nearest to him. Hibari and Reborn calmly took their seat as they began staring at Tsuna, who was cheerfully sipping his cup of tea.

Tsuna put his cup on a small saucer gently and stared at the two. The stare was intimidating for the weak, but Reborn and Hibari, being used to a lot of intimidating stares and/or glares sent their ways, didn't react at all.

Suddenly, there was a clatter on the table. The three could see a piece of fruit being plucked from the plate before it was clearly bitten. They saw a red eye glancing at them before chuckling and revealing himself.

Tsuna sighed. "Stop doing that, Mukuro," he said as he rubbed his temple. "You'll break the dinnerware and glassware." Mukuro smirked at him once as he made his way towards him as he turned invisible.

"Kufufu, you really are a mad hatter, aren't you?" Tsuna could feel something tickling his nose before he realized that Mukuro was tickling him with one of his tails.

"Stop that," Tsuna demanded. Mukuro chuckled once again. "Aren't you hungry, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Hibari raised his eyebrow at the statement. Reborn thought about it. If Tsuna was hungry, he could have just eaten the food set in front of him right now. Mukuro must have been implying something, a normal person would have thought Tsuna was just hungry, but having Mukuro in the Family would make you think otherwise.

"No, Gokudera-kun fed me a while ago," he calmly said. Mukuro pouted as he was told that, but he then chuckled afterwards. "Well, if you ever are, you know who to call." Mukuro faded into the light until only his red eye was visible, though it disappeared after a few seconds.

"What was that pineapple-haired herbivore on about?" Hibari muttered as he drank juice from a small cup. Apparently, Tsuna heard him since he answered his question by waving it off. "It's nothing, Mukuro being Mukuro."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at him before he sipped his juice once again. Tsuna smiled as he plucked a grape from the plate in front of him.

"I guess you want me to explain everything?" Tsuna asked as he put the grape in his mouth and bit on it, some of its juice spilling on his mouth, which he merely licked.

Hibari and Reborn both knew that it was a simple gesture, though they couldn't help but feel..._aroused_ at the action. It made them wonder what creature Tsuna was considering that most of the people in Wonderland are either animals with some twisted features or an unknown entity.

"Yes," Reborn finally said as he tilted his fedora hat upwards, letting his eyes be clearly shown. "Explain." He dare not say 'Please' since he knew Tsuna would immediately oblige to the...order. Alternate universe or not, Reborn knew his student would follow him nonetheless. Unless it was a matter between life and death, then Reborn knew that his student will choose what he thinks is right.

But, back to the matter at hand.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before he started explaining. "Well," he started. "Wonderland has a...an odd way of working." Reborn and Hibari motioned for him to go on. Of course the place has an odd way of working, they've seen it with their own eyes.

"Right. Well, Wonderland is a place conjured up by strong minds and imaginations," he glanced at the two, who had their brows furrowed. "Don't you think it's weird, the creatures and objects in here?" They nodded.

"This is the only universe that is conjured up by imaginations actually. Well, not really universe, just place," he said as he sipped on his cup before putting it back to the saucer. "We've been conjured up because of the imaginations from other universes. For example, some people imagined Mukuro as a cat with six tails, as well as an illusionist that went through six hells, and a slight hint of a perverse nature may I add." He chuckled for a moment.

"And that's what happened to him now. If someone with another strong mind would imagine him as a cat akin to a dog, then that would be what will happen to him. Everyone here is conjured up by imaginations, as I said before. There are only a select few though. Not many have strong and stable minds."

"Do you know who imagined you to be what you are now?"

Tsuna chuckled at the question. "Of course, everyone does. Wonderland was called as it is because of the literary work, Alice in Wonderland, correct?" A small nod from the two. "Wonderland in that work had a weird way of working. Illogical, at most cases. But, imaginative. Also, we're not allowed to tell anyone about who exactly conjured us up. We really don't know why though, something about rules." Tsuna pouted as he thought of that.

He chuckled, startling both Hiabri and Reborn. "But, other than that, Wonderland really is like the original Wonderland." He plucked a fruit from a tray and bit into it.

Tsuna chuckled once again as he leaned back into his seat. "Well, the role of 'Alice' is given to two, in this case."

The two grunted at the comment. Obviously, their pride was somewhat blown. Just a small sample of it though. It's not very worth boasting about when you're addressed as a girl by someone you met for a long time, and it was true considering the situation they were currently in.

"Well," Tsuna cleared his throat. The two's attentions were both on him as he started. "There are also some imaginations other than what are shown so far. Dark imaginations. Tenebrae as we call them. They are imaginations created at the back of people's mind, which are unstable and evil to say the least. They are almost unstoppable. And that's why we keep them in the Red queen's dungeon. The dungeons heavily guarded and protected. Only one out break this year.

"And what you are seeing here right now, which are me, Kyoko, Haru and Mukuro, are the light imaginations; Lux, which contrasts to the Tenebrae. As you _should _know, Lux and Tenebrae have equal power, just different mental stabilities. Some of the Tenebrae aren't caught, so we shouldn't let our guards down. Even if they only lurk at night, it would be suicide to let your guard down." Tsuna frowned as if trying to remember something.

"What about the people from outside of this place?" "They are just imaginations of the young. The imaginations of the young are so strong but plain that they are usually placed outside of Wonderland. We, the odder and weirder imaginations, can be conjured up by the young ones. You might not know, maybe I-pin or Lambo imagined me." He chuckled.

"Almost everyone has a reputation living up to their titles. And surprisingly, a funny thing, the titles are somewhat exactly like from Alice in Wonderland." Tsuna found himself laughing at the thought. How unoriginal is this world?

"Kyoko and Haru are both known to be the guards, or more preferably, gatekeepers of Wonderland," he momentarily stared at the two. "Though they lived their reputations as the _Bloody Twins_." Tsuna grinned.

"I'm sure you know why." Reborn and Hibari scowled. This world really was twisted. They both wondered, though, did their imaginations materialize right here? In Wonderland? They were sure they were one of those with the 'strong minds.'

"What's yours?" Tsuna smiled. Mysteriously, it made shivers run up their spines. "Mad Hatter," he said as he interlaced his fingers and planted. His elbows on the tabletop.

He glanced at the two for a moment before chuckling. It wasn't all the time he could see the two's shocked and confused. In this world, they were usually stoic and emotionless (though Tsuna knew better) and kept a straight face.

Tsuna muttered under his breath and chuckled silently. "If you two only knew _your_ titles." And what a laugh of the century that may be, Tsuna thought as he tilted his hat upwards, the chains and flowers shifting slightly.

"Well, if you have any questions, you can ask anyone here in the mansion. I'm sure they would all know you're not from this universe." Tsuna was about to stand up but sat back down and sighed as he heard bickering.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, please stop fighting before you destroy anything else," Tsuna said as he rubbed his temples. As if on cue, the two said people entered the room as they glared at one another. Well, more like Gokudera was glaring as the other laughed it off.

"Sorry, Juudaime," Gokudera mumbled as he bowed to Tsuna. Yamamoto followed suit.

Hibari and Reborn gaped at their appearances. Both had rabbit ears on top of their heads. Rabbit. Ears.

Gokudera's were white in color. He had a small puffy white ball sticking out from his pants. He was currently wearing a black suit with a white collared shirt underneath. He was exactly like the Gokudera from their world, though he was older and taller. His hands wore white gloves and was holding a golden pocket watch with a chain attached to the band of his pants.

Yamamoto's were grey in color, the small grey ball sticking out of his pants as well. He wore the same suit as Gokudera, though his was more disheveled and wrinkled.

"Juudaime, I'm sorry I'm late, this hare was keeping me from being on time." Said hare just laughed it off as he wrapped an arm around Gokudera.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed. "It's not very nice to blame others." Gokudera growled at him as he tossed his arm away from his shoulders. He saw Reborn and Hibari watching the scene as they were seated. He immediately bowed to the two of them.

"Your majesties," Gokudera said as he regained his previous position. He turned to Tsuna and rambled long and unnecessary apologies. Tsuna just sighed but smiled nonetheless. He took a small piece of bread and immediately stuffed it into Gokudera's mouth.

"Have some tea, Gokudera-kun," he said as he sipped his own.

Gokudera nodded as he chewed the small piece of bread and sat down on one of the chairs. When he finished eating the piece of bread, he sipped some tea before turning to Tsuna again.

"Really, Juudaime, I'm sorry for being two point seventeen seconds late, I was held up." Gokudera proceeded to glare at Yamamoto, who took a seat opposite from him and was munching on biscuits. He laughed.

"Why you-" Gokudera stopped his statement as the light in the room turned dark. Hibari and Reborn both looked confused. Why did...?

"Oh, yes, I believe I never explained the time here," Tsuna muttered a small apology. "Well, the time is all in all random here, and can only be changed by the Clock Master, Bermuda." He sipped on his tea once again.

Reborn raised a brow. "Bermuda's a, what was it, Clock Master?" Tsuna nodded in reply. "Yes, do you notice the clock tower behind this mansion?" A shake of the head from the two. "No? Well, its alright. It's blocked anyway, and Bermuda doesn't like attention. Irritates him easily.

"Usually, the day changes depending on his mood. He must be irritated right now. Or he wants to see another fight between a Lux and Tenebrae." "A fight between a Lux and Tenebrae?" Tsuna smiled as he explained.

"A fight between the two is actually served as entertainment. It's always held in the Red queen's castle," he glanced at Hibari. "The Red queen loves to see fights."

Hibari narrowed his eyes, not missing the glance he was sent. Tsuna stood from his seat and walked towards the exit. He turned to the four of them. "Well, aren't you going to watch?"

They stood up at the same time as they followed Tsuna out of the mansion.

Other than the fight, Hibari wonders what his title here in Wonderland is. Another was what Reborn's was, and what creature Tsuna is. He mentally shook his head as they walked around the dark forest, hearing growling noises like they were right next to them.

And they probably were.

**:X:X:**

**A/N: So, any ideas on what Hibari and Reborn's titles are? I have it planned out, and I have to admit that it'll be kind of funny.**

**For those who don't know, Bermuda is an Arcobaleno in the original manga holding the colorless pacifier. He is the strongest of the Arcobaleno. He is not an OC.**

**Also, guess what creature Tsuna is. I dare you to. Anyone who does...gets a cookie, I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Everyone's mad here. In a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, Hibari and Reborn managed to enter it. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds.

Warning: Stuff you might not want to imagine, traces of Seme!Tsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. All works go to their rightful owners.

**A/N: **So, with the answers I got regarding the last chapter, almost all of you got it right. Tsuna is an Incubus, not Succubus; that's the name for the women. Most of you were wrong about Reborn. The White queen will be someone else.

Was Tsuna's species too obvious? So...you all get a cookie, I guess.

**:X:X:**

**¤Bloody Land¤**

_**~Chapter 3~**_

As Reborn glanced to his left, a creature much bigger than him jumped on top of him. It had one of the sharpest teeth and claws he had ever seen. It resembles a tawny, six-legged great cat, but with wickedly barbed quills running the length of its body and down to the tip of its long, flexible tail.

The tail had the most quills, already whipping back and forth, making quills jump from it and into almost everything around it. It growled as it opened its mouth. More saliva and spit from the creature dribbled onto Reborn (and he was very much disgusted).

Reborn struggled as he tried to get out of the creature's grip. He tried to reach for Leon, though the little chameleon was petrified and couldn't shapeshift into even a simple handgun. Reborn growled. He was on his own this time. He thrashed violently, though the creature had a firm grip on him. More saliva traveled to Reborn's suit.

The creature was about to snap its jaws shut, almost devouring Reborn's whole head, until a ball of orange flames shot out from nowhere and hit the creature, causing it stumble sideward and a deep wound emerged from its fur. The flame did not dissipate, and left the creature burning.

Reborn glanced in Tsuna's direction, and as expected, he had orange flames coming from his hand, but it dissipated after a few seconds. It was weird though. Tsuna wasn't even in hyper dying will mode, but could still shoot flames from his hands, much like Xanxus. Although he was wearing gloves, those gloves were plain silken ones.

"Damn Bandersnatches," Reborn heard Tsuna mutter. Reborn stood as he dusted his suit. He turned to face Tsuna, who was now in-between the two rabbits, and asked him, "What was that?"

"Bandersnatch," Tsuna replied as he turned his heel, walking back towards their destination. "I hate them, really. Always trying to attack you where you least expect it. Destroyed the table once before." The table? Probably the long table filled with sweets and goods, Reborn thought.

Reborn nodded as he followed Tsuna. Hibari was obviously surprised, too, Reborn noted. He stared at the burnt Bandersnatch and glanced at Tsuna. When he saw that he was a few meters away from him already, he walked towards him and asked, "What exactly is my title?"

At the question, Hibari heard Tsuna chuckle and clutch his chest gently. "Well, it's very...interesting." Hibari scowled at him as he crossed his arms. "I never said if it was interesting or not," he retorted. "I asked what it was."

Tsuna smirked at him, amused; almost mockingly even. Tsuna just turned away from him as he walked down a path made of chocolate and candy (literally speaking) as his hair and hat's ornaments shifted slightly.

"Alright then, _your majesty_," Tsuna said teasingly. Hibari used most of his self-control not to just attack Tsuna and force the truth out of him. What was it about Hibari's title that made the herbivore so amused?

Then it clicked.

He didn't have to ask him. He could have found out about it on his own. Hibari mentally bit himself to death as he realized the thing that Tsunayoshi (and the two herbivores, after Hibari watched them stifle their laughter) was so amused about.

"I'm the Red queen," Hibari managed to choke out. His right eye twitched uncontrollably as he buried his face into his hands. "The herbivorous Red queen."

Everyone looked at him with amusement, and some pity if you squint. Tsuna pouted. "Not very respectful for the Red queen's alternate to call the Red queen a _herbivore._" Tsuna shook his head.

"The Red queen would be flabbergasted by this." Tsuna continued walking as the others followed him into another path made of skeletons and carcass. "I hate it here," Reborn and Hibari would hear from the trio.

"...am I still a man in this universe?" Hibari finally mustered enough courage to ask Tsuna the humiliating question. No matter how much strength Hibari Kyoya has, he still has pride. Asking if he was _still_ a man was a huge blow.

Tsuna was silent for a moment before chuckling once again. "Of course you are. 'Queen' is just something we call some of the rulers of Wonderland." He stopped and stood in front of a _very_ colorful stadium.

The stadium was as tall as a five-star hotel, though it was a big run down. Other than that, the stadium was splattered with the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, blue, and violet. All were mixed, though the result wasn't hideous as people may have thought, but it seemed so exotic. The two outsiders could hear screaming and shouting from within.

"I think we're late," Tsuna smiled as he held two golden door handles. He opened the doors which revealed one of the weirdest creatures that Hibari and Reborn has both ever seen.

Most of them were a mix of different animals, some were twisted versions of normal animals, and some were much like figments of certain imaginations. There was a woman that had half bat wings and half butterfly wings. A man had a body of an ostrich with the tusks of an elephant.

Some looked human, with some weird additions here and there. All in all, there was a small amount of them.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~!" a woman's voice was heard. Everyone immediately quieted down as the five men entered the stadium. The woman cleared her throat as she waved at them. The three; Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, all bowed before her. Reborn and Hibari didn't know what to do so they stood there as the three regained their composure.

The woman sat on a balcony in the stadium. She sat next to Bermuda, who wore all black and dark blue with a pocket watch in almost all of his pockets. The woman climbed on the rail of the balcony and descended downwards.

The two raised their eyes as the back of woman protruded white, feathered wings. As she stepped on the ground, her black heels made a click as she stepped towards them and the wings disappeared into white flames.

The woman wore an embroidered white gown that flowed freely behind her with matching black heels and on her head was a silver crown studded with diamonds. She had long, flowing white hair reaching to her waist with bangs that was fixed to the side with a white rose. She had pale white skin, violet eyes and a familiar purple tattoo below her left eye. Hibari and Reborn's eyes widened.

The woman was Byakuran.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said as she glanced at Hibari, then at Reborn. "I see you brought guests." She fiddled with the hanging chain on Tsuna's hat for moment before pausing. She laughed silently.

"It's not like Hayato-kun to be late," she said as she stared at Gokudera. Gokudera blushed as he spluttered out nonsense. "Ah, yes. Something held me back," he managed to say.

Byakuran said nothing and merely nodded. She smiled up at Tsuna. "Well, Tsunayoshi-kun, let's start the battle." Her wings emerged from her back once again as she flew back into the balcony.

Reborn gaped at Tsuna in shock. "Byakuran?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows at him. "Hm? You mean the White Queen?"

"That was Byakuran, right?" Tsuna nodded in reply. Reborn couldn't help but feel dumbfounded at the discovery. Byakuran, in this world, was a girl. A girl.

He can't really shake off the feeling.

"Well," Tsuna said after a moment. "Let's go to the balcony." Reborn didn't know, but he was sure he raised his eyebrows more than a hundred times. Tsuna seemed to understand his confusion.

"The White Queen always reserves seats for us." He paused. "Well, not you two, the original ones." He walked to a small room in the stadium which had a stairway leading up to the balcony. The interior design of the room was all rocky and dry, cracks obviously seen, with the light from outside illuminating through the cracks.

The balcony had five seats, all aligned in a slight curve. Byakuran sat in the second seat while Bermuda sat in the fifth. Bermuda perked up at the sight of Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun," he said as he stood from his seat. "Such a long time since we've seen each other. I don't think even I could keep up with how much time we didn't see one another." Tsuna chuckled in response as he shook hands with Bermuda.

Bermuda looked the same as he did before, though he did have a new top hat, and it was still wrapped with a thin layer of bandages. His face was the same as before, though it was softer and less of a person trying to kill you.

"Ah, it's starting," he said as he sat down. Tsuna sat on the first, right next to Byakuran. Hibari chose to sit next to Bermuda, having met him in the Arcobaleno representative battle, he won't talk if unnecessary. Reborn sat in the middle as the crowd cheered.

On the battlefield was a boy who looked as though he was only ten years old at most. He was pale looking, skinny, and he wore slightly tattered clothes. The boy had short, dark-brown hair and dark red eyes. He looked around the crowd as he fidgeted. Reborn could see the boy shivering from nervousness.

On the other end of the stadium, there was a steel gate. Loud and fierce growling could be heard as two soldiers dressing red rolled the gate upwards. Within the gates was a ferocious bird, with a lizard-like tail and bright purple feathers on its back and wings; the rest of its body is bare and scaly.

The bird made a strangled cry as it stepped towards the little boy. Reborn glanced at Tsuna, expecting him to stop it. But Tsuna didn't do anything.

Instead, he looked as if he was about to enjoy a young boy get ripped to shreds by a carnivorous, fantasized bird. Tsuna caught the look and merely chuckled. "Don't worry, battles like these are normal around here." He turned back to the boy and the bird.

"What is that?" Reborn had to ask. Indeed, the bird was anything but ordinary. He knew that this was because this place was Wonderland, but the overall appearance of the bird and the Bandersnatch and other creatures that he's encountered earlier was just...frightening, to say the least.

"That," Tsuna pointed to the bird. "is a Jubjub bird. Another example of a Tenebrae. The birds' state of mind isn't very stable, so he'll attack the little boy without giving it a second thought. Or glance even."

Reborn watched as the Jubjub bird screeched as it flew up, then descended downwards, its beak opening and just about ready to eat the boy.

The boy didn't flinch. He didn't move, though Reborn could see that the boy was already clenching his hand tightly. Reborn was just about ready to gun the bird down until he saw something unexpected happen.

The boy suddenly changed. The crowd screamed louder. The boy transform into a mutant; he grew extra arms, his face turned into something that looks as though something clawed on it nonstop, the blood-red pupils seemed to break as the color spread everywhere in the pair of eyes. He grew wings which looked as if the skin was torn from it.

The boy growled as the Jubjub bird flew closer. The bird screeched and attacked him. The little boy had sharp, pointy teeth, a meter in size. The Jubjub bird was close enough to attack until blood squirted everywhere.

Now, there lying on the middle of the battlefield, was the bird, now dead with its blood pouring out like water in a faucet. The boy bit his incisors deep within the bird. More blood splattered and all Reborn and Hibari could do was stare at the scene.

"What the...?" Reborn couldn't finish his sentence as the boy wiped the bird's blood off of his face and turned back to the little boy he looked before, albeit a bloody one.

"Once again, everyone," Bermuda exclaimed as he stood from his seat. "Another Lux has won!" He jumped from the balcony, ran to the boy with lightning speed and held his hand up for everyone to see.

The crowd cheered. The little boy smiled and his eyes crinkled into an upside-down 'U' as he raised his other hand up. Tsuna and Byakuran both clapped their hands. Reborn's eyes had a look of confusion and frustration in them.

A sound of a bell ringing made everyone stop their movements. Bermuda put the boy's hand down. "Well, everyone, it seems as though we must all get back to our homes," he said.

The crowd responded with beating of wings, cracks of bones, sounds of crawling, something slimy, and other sounds which sounds all in all disgusting.

In a few moments, the stadium was cleared except for a woman with dark brown eyes and light red eyes. She stepped next to the boy as she hugged him. "I'm so proud of you," she muttered. "Only ten and now able to defeat a Jubjub bird." She ruffled his hair as the boy laughed in reply.

"Come on, let's celebrate at home." And just like that, the two walked out of the stadium where only their footsteps were heard. Bermuda suddenly changed into black flames as he checked one of his pocket watches.

"I would love to stay," he said. "But I have much work to manage. Goodbye." The others bid their farewells and Byakuran faced Tsuna.

"How about you and your two guests stay in my palace for a while?" she asked. Gokudera and Yamamoto were now nowhere in sight, leaving Tsuna, Reborn, and Hibari all by themselves.

Tsuna smiled, and gently grabbed Byakuran's hand, kissing it softly. "I would love to, your majesty." Reborn and Hibari could only stand there frozen in any form of movements except for their heartbeats. After a while, the two looked at them with amusement glinting in their eyes as the sounds of steps echoed in the stadium.

:X:X:

Byakuran's palace looked like a Snow Queen's palace. Shards of ice were on the ceiling, the floor carpet was white as snow, the servants wore frilly white dresses and suits, the walls were cold, and the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling was made of white diamonds.

It was still gorgeous and beautiful in Reborn's opinion.

"Do you like my palace?" Byakuran asked as she stepped next to Reborn, noticing the stare of amazement in his eyes. Reborn looked at her briefly before nodding.

Byakuran laughed. "I'm not to take credit though," she said as she fingered the diamonds encrusted on the dining table almost similar to the one he saw in the Mansion. "Tsunayoshi-kun helped me with it."

Again with Tsuna. Reborn knew that Tsuna held a high place here in Wonderland, though what exactly is it? He would find out soon enough, he told himself.

"Really?" Reborn asked. "How?" Byakuran stopped fingering the diamonds and instead fingered her gown.

"It's a small technique he has," she said. She stopped moving as though she thought of something. "Last month, an alternate version of Irie-kun visited. He said that the technique was similar to...Zero Point Breakthrough, am I correct?"

Reborn nodded. Byakuran clapped her hands as she smiled. "That was over nine years ago. He was such a cute boy then," she said as she walked towards the head of the table, where Tsuna and Hibari were talking.

Hibari looked lost and distressed, though it couldn't be detected by a normal person. Tsuna looked as amused as he did before. Reborn wondered what their conversation was.

:X:X:

"Tell me, omnivore," Hibari said as they were in a small distance from Byakuran and Reborn. Tsuna looked at him in mock surprise.

"Tell you what?" Tsuna asked. Hibari scowled. "Why am _I_ the Red _Queen_?" He emphasized the last word. Tsuna chuckled in amusement.

"Being sexist, are we?" he laughed. "Other than that, omnivore," Hibari cut him off. "Explain what happens in this place. I do not like not knowing things."

Tsuna stopped laughing as he pursed his lips and smiled. "I'll tell you later, when the three of us gets together." Byakuran and Reborn finally neared the two of them as Byakuran smiled once again, light seeming to illuminate in the room.

"Let's talk about unknown things in dinner, shall we?" she said as she sat down on the seat at the head of the table.

**:X:X:**

**A/N: So, this is the start of the kind of dark fic I'm talking to you about. If it gets bloodier and more gore comes out in the next chapters, I'm changing the rating to 'M.' And wasn't that a small surprise? Byakuran's a girl!**

**For information about updates, visit the bottom of my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Everyone's mad here. There is a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, Hibari and Reborn managed to enter it. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. All works go to their rightful owners.

**:X:X:**

**¤Bloody Land¤**

_**~Chapter 4~**_

The group was currently sitting on the white and pristine set of chairs. They were soft and fluffy, and they made you feel you like you were sitting on one of the softest pillows in the world.

But Hibari and Reborn did not particularly care about that.

Tsuna and Byakuran were talking to one another, laughing happily, chattering, as if the two guests weren't there or at least didn't give a single care of what or how Wonderland works. Reborn cleared his throat, successfully silencing the two from talking.

"Explain." Tsuna chuckled at Reborn's demanding tone. Byakuran did so as well as her tea-cup made a small clinking sound.

"Well, where should I start?" Tsuna wondered as he rest his chin on top of the palm of his right hand. "How about the five Rulers of Wonderland?"

Reborn's head, as well as Hibari's, snapped to Tsuna's direction. They both raised an eyebrow simultaneously as their interests were sparked. Knowing that they'll be staying for at least one month here in..._Wonder_land, they wouldn't mind knowing a few things about it. Other than that, they wanted to know what they were. Ever since they were first told of the 'titles' held here in Wonderland, maybe they made it a goal to know what their titles were.

For Hibari...well, he's just not sure anymore. The way Tsuna said that he was still a man here made it seem like it was a lie. Truth to be told, Hibari hated women. The only woman he had ever tolerated were old women, and his mother. Other women were just stupid, annoying, clingy, and loud. Most of all, Hibari hated their natures: how they tended to crowd easily, forming groups. How herbivorous of them, Hibari would think.

The thought of being a woman himself made Hibari want to bite everything to death. As well as barf.

"Well, since you're so eager," Tsuna muttered as he chuckled at the attention of the two directed to him. "We'll start explaining from there." Tsuna cleared his throat as he started.

"As you may very well know, this world of Wonderland has two species; the Lux and Tenebrae. From the start, there was absolutely nothing, that was until certain types of people created things, 'imagined' as the better term for it,

"After a while, the two species were at war with one another. The Lux would want the Tenebrae to regain their senses, or at least have control of their minds. But unfortunately, the Tenebrae just couldn't do it, as the ones who imagined them don't have complete control of their minds themselves." Tsuna hid a smile under the palm of his palm as he saw the two outsiders look at him questioningly.

"What Tsunayoshi-kun meant was," Byakuran said for Tsuna, an amused grin of her own was clearly seen on her face. "The inhabitants of Wonderland are all made of mentally crazed humans." Another confused look from the two.

"But I thought that this world was made from strong minds," Reborn said as he narrowed his eyes. "And that Wonderland was made by the very creative imaginations of those string minds."

Byakuran raised an eyebrow, then she turned to Tsuna as she pursed her lips. "Are you trying to trick visitors again, Tsunayoshi-kun? That was exactly what you told Irie-kun and Spanner-kun," she said to the brunette, who was calmly sipping his tea.

"Not my fault," he grinned. "Besides, hanging around with tricksters, sadists, and bloodthirsty 'carnivores' changed my way of thinking, don't you think?" Byakuran laughed in reply.

"I would be lying if I said you didn't."

Hibari suddenly choked. "I'm _sorry_," he said in a tone which was obviously not sorry. "But can you _please_ continue with your explanation." Well, Hibari was obviously still a child, and children have much more curiosity. Also, they have rudeness.

"Oh my," chuckled Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Kyoya. May I continue?" The question earned a nod from the three.

"Alright then," Tsuna said as he cleared his throat once again. "Well, as you can see, it's true that this world, which is a parallel world from yours, really is made out of strong minds. A mentally disturbed fellow is one of those strong minds. Why, you may ask, is because of the strength in their psychological foundation. Of course, the people here in Wonderland are the ones made from the mentally crazed, but those from beyond the gates are just made from normal strong-willed humans,

"Know this though, that the Lux are those who still has control of their minds. Those outside are all Lux, though if you may ask why we are separated from them, the answer is because of my previous explanation. In other words, psychopathic imaginations here and non-psychopathic imaginations there," Tsuna said in a sing-song voice.

"What does that have to do with the five actually?" Reborn muttered under his breath, which was immediately ignored by Tsuna. Reborn twitched, and afterwards scowled. He did remain patient in the rest of the explanation, with a few bits that managed to grab his attention. But other than that, he didn't speak and merely kept quiet.

"Anyway, after the war, five Lux grouped together and won the war," Tsuna said as he took a sip from his cup. Reborn and Hibari, whose attentions were focused elsewhere, finally snapped that attention to Tsuna. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow at them. "Paying attention now, are we?"

The two men flushed slightly as they grumbled under their breaths. Tsuna laughed and continued with his explanation. "So, those five were called the Clockwork, the Hatter, and the Three Queens." Tsuna snorted slightly at the mention of the last. Byakuran pouted and threw a butter knife at his direction, which he, of course, dodged with ease.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I believe that it's rude to laugh and snort in front of guests," she said as she narrowed her eyes. "And besides, being the Queen here in Wonderland has a lot of advantages. Remember, the Three Queens are the rulers of the three Major lands in Wonderland."

Hibari and Reborn were obviously confused by Byakuran's speech, so they turned their full attention to Tsuna, who was eating a scone without a care in the world. And again, they were aroused by such a simple action. They couldn't help but think that Tsuna might be a -

But that would be nearly impossible. The Tsuna they knew was incapable of doing such things. He would most likely pass out before doing those things. But, they couldn't help but stare suspiciously at the man as the thought entered their minds. After all, the Tsuna here was very different from the Tsuna of their world.

"Alright, the three major lands," Tsuna said snapping them away from their thoughts as they focused their attentions to the brunette. "The Three Queens are named after the three Major lands. Namely White - " - Byakuran pointed to herself - " - Red, and Black. Contrary to the original piece of literature which was Lewis Carroll's, the Wonderland here has exactly _three_ queens, not two. And so Kyoya is the Red queen, which was obvious considering the stares and giggles almost everyone threw at you, though they do respect Reborn more considering that he reigned much longer before you did." Tsuna muttered the last statement, and afterwards began laughing, though not so loud that it would cause one to go deaf. Hibari glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. "Moving on, the Hatter's purpose is the keeper of the gates. When you two entered here," Tsuna looked at Reborn and Hibari, "I assume that they asked you, or more likely, _demanded_ you if either of you got an invitation. Or at least said that if you did not get an invitation from me, you weren't allowed?" A nod from the two, which elicited another laugh from Tsuna.

"My, you're both so lucky to survive." He smirked at them. "Everyone here can be very vicious - possibly _bloodthirsty_ - if they want to be. Like most mental patients, the people in Wonderland have a high level of blood lust, which is probably why we conduct fights between the two opposing species almost every night."

Hibari and Reborn thought about what he said. They thought that, yes, it was probably true, considering that they themselves have an insatiable desire for fighting. Reborn doesn't show it, though he always did have that glint in his eyes whenever he was going to be sent off somewhere to once again kill assassins. Hibari's blood lust was just plain obvious.

"So, as I said, the Hatter of Wonderland is in charge of what goes in and out of Wonderland." Tsuna paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Let's move on to the Clockwork, which is Bermuda. Clockworks are masters of a clock tower, therefore, Bermuda is in charge of the time in Wonderland. It is his decision of what time it is, even the brightness of the sun, which is affected by time, but it hardly affects anything since Wonderland is usually dark.

"Other than time, Bermuda is in charge of everyone's lives." They snapped their attentions to Tsuna once again. Tsuna can't keep count of how many times they did that already. "Of course, being the master of time in Wonderland would have a lot of perks. The Clockwork is always the strongest out of all the rulers, whereas the Queens were the weakest. No offense," Tsuna said as he looked at Byakuran.

Byamuran merely lifted her palm up and smiled at him. "None taken."

Tsuna smiled and cleared his throat. "Since time has a lot to do with dying, I assume you would know why, right?" Hibari nodded in reply as Reborn only tilted his fedora hat lower.

"The Three Queens are already obvious since I've told all of you about the three Major lands?" Another nod, another tilt of hat. Tsuna sighed happily as he sipped on his tea.

"Well, if there are any other questions - " Tsuna was immediately cut off. "What are you?" Hibari said silently as he looked at Tsuna straight in the eye.

"Hm?" Tsuna replied, slightly confused at the question. Hibari frowned at him as he leaned back in his chair.

"I asked you, herbivore," Hibari repeated. "'What are you?'" Tsuna pursed his lips for a moment, as if trying to remember what he is exactly. Then, he flashed a small smile.

"I forgot." The sentence rang in Hibari's head, and he was obviously not pleased considering the tick mark on his forehead. He thought that maybe the Hatter was just playing with him, though he doesn't really know why. There was no reason to get Hibari irritated after all.

"You forgot?" Hibari repeated, growling slightly. Byakuran glanced at Tsuna, whose smile turned wider. Byakuran thought that maybe that was why he was called mad, but then again, she has seen him do much more mad things in his life other than this.

Reborn promptly raised an eyebrow at Tsuna. "How can someone forget what they are?" he asked. Tsuna merely looked at him with a cocky grin.

"Well," Tsuna finally said. "It's not that I forgot. Maybe it's just that it's amusing seeing Kyoya angry. I've never seen him do that ever since Mukuro." Hibari's left eye twitch, something he would never have thought that it might do.

"But, you can figure it out later, alright, Kyoya?" Tsuna said teasingly. All of the sudden, maids and butlers entered the room, carrying trays filled with food - which was probably their dinner - and settled them on each person's plates.

"Your servants really are amazing in cooking, your majesty," Tsuna said as he bit into his food. "And they always know what to give their guests."

Byakuran smiled at the compliment. "Of course," she said. "I pick the best after all."

Hibari looked down on his plate. It was a traditional Japanese meal, complete both main dish and side dish. He bit into it, it tasted exactly how either his mother or Kusakabe Tetsuya would have made. He looked at Tsuna's plate, and noticed how similar the food was to how his mother - Nana Sawada - would have cooked it.

"Japanese?" Hibari asked. Tsuna looked at him and smiled. "I was originally from Japan." Another raised eyebrow, something Tsuna could not count once again.

"I thought that this place was in Italy?" Tsuna nodded.

"Not everyone here is originally from, well, here," Tsuna said, ready for more explaining. "Lux and Tenebrae can be found almost everywhere in the world. It's just that Wonderland was created here in Italy. The first imagined, which was a Lux, was here in Italy. Needless to say, he searched far and wide to find other species like him. Although he met some Lux on the way, they had to fend off the Tenebrae,

"And like I said before the fight, not all Tenebrae are caught and placed in the Red queen's dungeon. They still lurk here, unable to be seen by anyone or anything, and they are scattered all around the world, killing someone's imagination, which has a high probability of being a Lux, as they are,

"I was trained by the Black queen actually," Tsuna said as he took a momentary glance at Reborn. "I was only in Japan, doing what I want, until the Black queen found me and trained me to become the Hatter in Wonderland. Everyone knew of the five Rulers. Let's say that they are most likely the leaders of the imaginary world." He paused for a moment.

"Was there something I forgot?" Tsuna muttered, but then waved it off. "Nope, absolutely nothing."

"Well, it is too bad that simple food can't really satisfy Tsunayoshi-kun's hunger," Byakuran told Reborn and Hibari. The two merely gave her a look of confusion.

"What?"

"He needs something else..._special_, but he only needs it once every week, but if he exhausts himself too much, he may need it every day, though that hardly ever happens. Though there are times where he can just do it if he wants to, he has the charms to do it," Byakuran answered, though it wasn't much of an answer in Hibari and Reborn's perspectives.

They decided to ask Tsuna later.

They continued eating their respective meals: Hibari and Tsuna both have Japanese meals, Reborn had Italian, though Byakuran's meal wasn't very healthy.

"Sweets again?" Tsuna asked as he jabbed his knife into the freshly sliced sashimi on his plate. "Sometimes I wonder how you survive." Byakuran laughed as she ate another piece of Teramisu.

"Aww, Tsunayoshi-kun rarely shows obvious concern," Byakuran cooed. Tsuna sighed and ate the sashimi that was jabbed onto his knife.

"I guess you still have that caring nature, huh, Tsunayoshi-kun?" she said as she ate another bite of the chocolate dessert. Tsuna just huffed at the tease and proceeded to eat his own.

There was another loud ringing of a bell before Tsuna and Byakuran froze in their places. They both put down their dining utensils and wiped their mouths using a napkin.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said to the two confused males in front of him. "Usually, when the bell rings, and it's night time - " - Tsuna pointed to the icy windows, which was clear enough to be able to see the red moon casting over Wonderland - " - it clearly means that it's curfew, and guests and non-rulers must lock up and be asleep by then."

Hibari was about to say something before Tsuna silenced him with a hand in front of his face. Hibari was about to complain about disrespect but shut his mouth as Tsuna mildly glared at him.

"A rule to keep the peace and order," Tsuna said as he stood up. "Byakuran, would you lead Reborn to his room?" Byakuran nodded and gestured for Reborn to follow her into a small icy hallway.

"I'll take you to your room, Kyoya," Tsuna said as he motioned for the boy to follow him into an icy hallway quite similar to the other.

:X:X:

"Since we're alone, herbivore, answer my question: what exactly are you?" Hibari said impatiently as he held the gakuran close to his body. It was really cold in this certain part of the castle, Hibari had to admit.

Tsuna chuckled. Hibari once again must admit something: it annoyed him. The first few were fine, though those chuckles, no matter how alluring it may be, was annoying in Hibari's opinion.

"I thought you knew," Tsuna said as he stopped in front of a large door, diamonds and rubies adorning the handle and hinges of the door while the door itself was a bright red ruby. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Was this always for me?" Tsuna chuckled but nodded afterwards. They strolled inside the room. The room was large, much too large for just one person to sleep in. It had a red king-sized bed in the middle of the room, red dressers and a red door which was probably the door to the bathroom. The floor was carpeted, though the carpet was still red. Instead of diamonds like in Byakuran's castle, most of the stones and gems were rubies.

"Your other self was fond of silence and privacy," Tsuna said as he fingered one of the rubies. "Luxury, too, I guess. But your other self loved discipline most of all." Hibari nodded. His other self was exactly what he thought to be. Maybe his other self wasn't as herbivorous as he thought, stronger than him, presumably.

"Back to my question, herbivore," Hibari said as he sat on the bed. The bed had beautifully carved bedposts on it, red silken sheets, and a red, translucent veil that hung on top of it.

"What. Are. You?" He gritted his teeth.

Tsuna smiled and stepped in front of Hibari, his tall figure looming over Hibari's much smaller one. Tsuna tilted his head innocently as if he had no idea, then straightened it and chuckled.

"You really have no idea?" Tsuna laughed. "You have no clue of what I am? I thought that it would be obvious, but it seems as though it's not." He pouted.

Hibari huffed. "I have a clue, but I don't think that you're that kind of person." And just a moment afterwards, Hibari found himself pinned to the bed, both of his hands trapped by one of Tsuna's and said Hatter smiled mischievously at the boy below him.

Hibari panicked slghtly before trying to tug his hands free from the man's grasp, but to no avail. His eyes widened as he watched as Tsuna's free hand unbutton his shirt, showing more skin after every free button. Tsuna grinned at the boy as he whispered into his ear, purposely touching the earlobe and eliciting a light shudder from the prefect.

"Well, let's test out your hypothesis, shall we?"

**:X:X:**

**A/N: No, I don't have experience in writing lemons; yaoi, yuri, het, I seriously don't know. I'll still change the rating for the violence. And the implied lemon. And Hibari-shaming-ish.**

**P.S: Hope there are some things clarified, and know you probably know what Reborn's title is, and sorry for the very late update. Exams are coming (But after that, it's summer!).**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Everyone's mad here. There is a world of the Lux and Tenebrae; a twisted version of Wonderland conjured up by the imaginations of the strong minds, a world where Hibari and Reborn managed to enter. A good thing they were more powerful than average, or their first encounter might have ripped them to shreds.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor do I own Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland. All works go to their rightful owners.

**:X:X:**

**¤Bloody Land¤**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

There were three things on Hibari's mind lately.

The first was that he had lost his pride to the herbivore - though he should probably call him a carnivore by now considering the fact that he had boldly did _that_ to Hibari Kyoya.

The second thing was that his body hurts. It aches and he can't even move properly without feeling immense pain on the part he moved. Some of the parts were his arms and neck. He moved around the bed and felt almost unbearable pain when he tried moving around.

Third and last thing, and it was very, _very _embarrassing, to say the least. He just had sex with Sawada Tsunayoshi. And was the bottom.

Yes, you read that right. He was topped. By Sawada Tsunayoshi, no less. In his world, Sawada is known as the loser of Namimori. Being defeated by him was pretty much considered shameless humiliation. But then again, in this world, Sawada Tsunayoshi... He shook his head. _I guess this is the right to say - what do herbivores call it? - ah, yes. 'Whatever.'_

He shifted on the bed and abruptly stopped when he felt pain in his bottom. He winced.

"I suggest you don't move," a deep voice from next to him said. Hibari glared at Tsuna, and said man merely smiled, albeit sleepily. Though Hibari can't really say that it did anything to the man's special features.

"What did you do to me?" Hibari growled. Tsuna shifted slightly before he sat upright and glanced at the prefect. He examined what he did, and somehow, he was very proud of the red and purple marks that lay in various parts of Hibari's skin. He almost grinned.

"I did absolutely nothing," Tsuna said. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the silk red sheets that were now covered in white, slimy liquid.

"I'm guessing that last night was your first." Tsuna couldn't believe it but it seems as though the Hibari Kyoya was _pouting_. The prefect turned to the older man and glared at him. The older man merely laughed and - how should I say this? - _pat _the prefect on the head.

Hibari froze at first, but got used to the touch and relaxed in it.

"But, really, you didn't have any objection," Tsuna said and laughed as the prefect glared at him once more. Said prefect crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Besides, you kept on yelling." Tsuna regarded the deep blush that dusted along the prefect's face and smirked at it. Yes. Last night, he kept on screaming and moaning (and asked for much _more_, he couldn't forget that). He could see the obvious crescent-like marks on the Hatter's back area and arms. "And it's not my fault, as you should know."

Hibari huffed in annoyance once again before he tried going back to sleep in order to rest his body. He could have done that easily if not for the pain in his entire body. Most especially his bottom.

They were both quiet afterwards. Only the sound of breathing and the shifting of bodies were heard. But other than that, nothing else. Hibari momentarily looked at the older man and immediately noted that this man stole his virginity. He never even thought of sacrificing his virginity to the older version of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hell, he never thought of sacrificing his virginity, period.

He wondered what the others (the guardians, mostly) would say when they found out about this. There were two options; the first, the guardians would have different reactions regarding this; the second, they would never believe him even if they would go to the time in this universe in order to confirm it. It was simply unbelievable.

"I think I took too much of your energy," Tsuna said after the passing silence. "I truly am sorry for that. I guess that was partly your fault." He laughed as Hibari threw him one of his infamous death glares. Tsuna couldn't help but think that he is such a child, even in this time and universe.

"In this universe," Tsuna started and Hibari felt like he was about to listen to his mother's ramblings on how she met his father. "I was very young, maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, when I lost my virginity. And I lost it to my tutor, the Black queen."

Hibari does not want to listen about this herbivore's sex life. He wished that there would be something - _anything_ - that would randomly fly across the room and cause the Hatter's story to end early.

"And then I had sex with almost everyone, even the Red queen, which is your alternate counterpart," he continued, clearly amused by the younger's discomfort. "And I afterwards found out that, as the people I have sex with loses their energy, I gain more. That's the story of how I found out of what I am: an Incubus. Fun story, huh?"

At this, Hibari wanted to shift in his position in order to _at least _muffle the man's speaking, but every time he does, a part of his body aches.

"Like I said, you shouldn't move. Don't you know a thing Incubi do?" Tsuna half-heartedly scolded the prefect, who glared at him and huffed in annoyance (Tsuna can't keep count on how many times Hibari has done that).

"We have sex that exhausts our partners, but in turn give us _more _energy." Tsuna glanced at Hibari for a moment. "Even though you feel like shit now, you have to admit that I gave you an admittedly mind-blowing sex, right?"

Hibari thought that this was the absolute first time that he has ever heard anything vulgar come out of the Hatter's mouth, but he's not sure as he doesn't remember every word he says and/or say. And regarding the question of the other, he can't help but give up the smallest amount of his pride.

"Yes." Tsuna looked pleased. Hibari thought that maybe the alternate self of the baby made the Hatter prideful and smug. He shouldn't do that, though if Hibari was to say those words right now, he couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite. And he was _not _a hypocrite.

Again, Hibari wished that something would randomly be thrown across the room and sjddenly, an all-out war between the Lux and Tenebrae would start.

And so it happened.

A long, sharp spear suddenly flew across the room, making a hole on one of the walls. "Oh my," Tsuna said as he looked at the large, gaping hole. "The White queen's not going to like this."

There were a lot of growling and - was that acid on the spearhead? - sound of feet scuffling outside. Tsuna did something that was considered an embarrassment on Hibari's part.

He kissed him.

Gentle at first, though it turned a lot rougher afterwards. When Tsuna noticed Hibari's need for air, he quickly separated their lips as a thin web of saliva came in-between them, and watched, quite amused, as the feared prefect blushed and sputtered.

"W-What was that for, herbivore?" Ah, he never really thought of changing his title to something much more powerful. Perhaps 'omnivore?' Oh well, Tsuna can't really change Hibari's stubborn mind.

Other than that, Hibari realized he _stuttered_. Luckily, no one was in the room except them.

"I gave you back some of your energy,"* Tsuna replied as he put on his clothes. "I think this is an all-out war between our kind and the other kind."

He raised an eyebrow at the prefect. "Well? Are you going to lay down there, or fight?" At the last word, Hibari brightened up almost immediately.

"Put on some clothes first," Tsuna said as he put on his hat, its little decorations jingling as he did. Tsuna looked at Hibari one more time.

"It's been ten years since the last war," he said. "And at that time, I was merely fourteen years old." He smiled at Hibari.

"You enjoyed the war a lot." He paused. "Well, your other self did. But, you're the same person anyway, so..." He made an all-knowing look as he shrugged. He left the room as Hibari put on his clothes. The prefect grumbled under his breath, though he is happy that they'll be able to fight.

_An all-out war, huh? That means no holding back._

:X:X:

Byakuran and Reborn both watched as Tsuna and Hibari walked in the room, clothes slightly wrinkled. Byakuran chuckled seeing their present condition whike Reborn held back and kept a stoic expression.

"Ah, anyway," Byakuran said as she regained her composure. "I think that they're declaring war." As if on cue, two giant red tentacles destroyed the wall behind Byakuran and grabbed her. The three looked at her as she huffed in irritation.

"Great," she said. "I need to repair _this _wall, _again_." Tsuna laughed.

"That's probably the hundredth time. Don't be surprised." Byakuran frowned. Light suddenly surrounded her, flashing as the tentacle around her disintegrated into fine particles.

"If they destroy my marshmallow room, I'll make sure to wipe out their existence," she said icily as she landed, her hair fluttering around her face.

Another wall was destroyed, and more tentacles appeared, swinging back and forth uncontrollably. The servants turned into horrible-looking creature and promptly shredded the tentacles to pieces. Now, everyone could presume that they were already attacking the beast from where the tentacles cam from.

A man who looked exactly like Irie Shoichi went towards them. "Your highness," he said to Byakuran as he bowed and gave her a piece of yellowed paper messily tied in a vine. "I guess they couldn't give it to the Clock Master. And since you, the other queens and the Hatter are all here, I presume that it would be best to give it to you."

"Thank you, Sho-chan."

Irie was obviously shaken by the nickname as he blushed and stuttered out, "I-I don't t-think y-you should give out such f-familiar nicknames, your majesty."

Byakuran pouted. "Of course, I can. I'm the queen." Irie just sighed as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Byakuran took the paper and burned the vines, its burnt particles falling to the ground. She opened the paper. To Reborn and Hibari, the things written on them were nothing but mere scribbles and messy splatters. Only one formed an understandable phrase, albeit _very _messily written.

That phrase was 'declare war.'

"The Tenebrae have the worst penmanship you could ever lay your eyes on, rivaling that of a two-year-old's," Tsuna piped up. "But, I guess that's normal. They _are _created by unstable psychopaths, after all."

They heard a low growling sound beyond the broken walls. A Bandersnatch started walking up to them as its tail waved back and forth, some of its spikes impaling the carpets and curtains; some of which already fell down to the ground thanks to the previous incident.

Which were caused by tentacles.

Hibari took out his twin pair of tonfas as Reborn took out Leon, who morphed into a rifle. The Bandersnatch lunged at them, growling as its saliva dripped freely onto the ground.

"Remind me to send someone to clean that later," Byakuran said as a white, flaming dragon appeared near her.

"Do you really need to be reminded?" Tsuna said as he looked at the castle, which was now reduced to rubbles, debris, and broken shards of diamonds. Byakuran made a sour look. She muttered something about marshmallows and rooms afterwards.

She then sighed. "I guess you're right."

To the others' surprise, which was just Hibari and Reborn, Tsuna shoved his hand _in the Bandersnatch's chest area_ and moved it around.

"Now where is that - oh, there it is!" he exclaimed as he forcefully pulled his hand out from the Bandersnatch's chest and revealed a still-beating heart. He squeezed it softly, orange flames enveloping slowly, until it exploded, its muscles ending up mostly on Tsuna's face and hands.

Needless to say, Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world (or in this case, in other worlds), and Hibari Kyoya, the most feared prefect in Namimori, thought that Tsuna's way of killing was disturbing.

And that they almost threw up.

But no one will be saying that anytime soon.

They heard the faint roar of a dragon. Or at least it was a dragon in Hibari's and Reborn's ears. Tsuna looked at Byakuran, who stared at him back.

"We need to get Bermuda," they said in unison. As if on cue, black smoke surrounded them. It would have covered the entire castle. If only it wasn't destroyed, that is. There, in the middle of the black smoke, was the silhouette of Bermuda von Vichtenstein, the Clock Master of Wonderland.

"You called?" he asked playfully. He turned his heel around and took a quick peek outside the castle.

"Oh my..."

"What is it?" Reborn asked, taking steps near him. He briefly looked outside to find a large winged chimera with the body of a dragon, a whiskered, fish-like head, insectile antennae and a pair of talon-like hands on both its arms and its wings.

"A Jabberwock," Byakuran said with an amazed expression. "Ten years since I've last seen it."

"No wonder that Tenebrae are declaring war," Tsuna said. Catching the confused lookes of the two outsiders, he supplied, "Jabberwocks are known to be the strongest kinds of Tenebrae alive, much like how the Five rulers are known to be the strongest Lux. They were presumed to be extinct. _Were_." They nodded in understanding.

Tsuna looked back to the Jabberwock. "They're using it as their main weapon. Huh. They're not as stupid as I thought."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Bermuda," Tsuna said. "Do you think you can kill it?" Bermuda nodded.

"Yes, but I need its clock for it to work, otherwise, we may exhaust ourselves if we try fighting it," he said. Another confused look from the outsiders (they don't seem to want to ask directly) had Tsuna mentally sighing.

Tsuna reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a golden pocketwatch. "This is my lifespan," he said as he dangled the trinket in front of the outsiders' faces. Tsuna looked at both of them.

"Do you know the reason why some people lose their most creative imaginations?" He put the pocketwatch back to the jacket's pocket. He raised his eyebrows.

Reborn looked at him. "The Clock Master..." Even if he didn't finish the sentence, they all knew what he was going to say.

The Jabberwock roared loudly, and the ground shook beneath them. The talon-like arms on its wings was implanted into the ground, breaking the hard surface as it roared louder and neared the other Lux. The Tenebrae behind it were cheering, albeit not understandable. But it does not take a genius to know that the were cheering happily.

As far as the Five could see, the Jabberwock has destroyed nearly half of Wonderland. If Tsuna didn't lock the gates (and sealed it with an unknown barrier), the Tenebrae would have had destroyed the peaceful life outside. The Five can never allow that. Chaos belongs here, not outside.

"Well, everyone," Tsuna said as he put on a familiar set of mitten with an extremely familiar number embedded onto it, eyes turning orange, the X on his face glowing like fire. The mittens turned into metal-plated gloves that reached up to his forearms. A bright, orange flame burned brightly on his forehead as he smirked dangerously, a similar flame running in a circular motion beneath him.

"Let's find that clock."

**:X:X:**

**A/N: **Fuck. Just fuck.

That took me so long! Long! Like, one month! Wow. And it's shorter than the others, too.

*No, I'm not sure of Incubi (sing. Incubus) can even transfer energy from an Incubus to a human or Incubus to incubus.

Oh, man, I love Hibari's sudden reaction and turning oh-so-ukeish.

Anyway, this isn't really a long term project. I'm going to end this once I put a 27R scene. Just imagine: _the_ Reborn blushing! So, maybe the next chapter will be the last.

Review? :3


End file.
